My Friend
by Split Persona
Summary: Seiji remembers life before he was called home and the person he never said goodbye to. YAOIShounen Ai. Little sad, I don't think it is too much of a tearjerker, but Kitty will tell you different. SONGFIC


****

A/N: Hi its Catherine, or Kitty to my sister personas. I had to write this fic because JC couldn't. She's kinda stuck in a cold place at the moment. Jennifer got really angry with her for barging into her room.

Kathrine: I told her it would happen! She didn't want to listen!

Catherine: I think that if I ask her she'll give JC a break. (Turns to the shadowy figure in the corner with a pleading expression. Jennifer growls and with in a minute JC is standing next to Kitty.)

JC: You saved my life Kitty! ( Hugs her and showers her with kisses of gratitude.)

Kathrine: *~~~* I'm gonna be sick. ( Runs to the bathroom to puke up her intestines.)

Catherine: You're welcome JC. Now leave so that I can finish this fic. ( JC nods and skips away merrily. Kitty turns to Jennifer with a smile on her face.) Thank you. I know you didn't want to do it.

( Jennifer smiles gently and walks back to her room.)

Catherine: Okay now the song doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Jennifer. I know that you're supposed to usually use someone else's songs for these fics, but I got this story in my head after Jennifer gave it to me. She really doesn't want me to post it like this, but I can't help it when I've got a story in my head. I hope that you don't hate the song because she is really touchy about her work and I don't want to get her upset. The song is called, " My Friend" and it deals with something that happened to us a few years ago.

Disclaimer: Don't own troopers. I know it's sad, but I still can help them out. If I owned them they wouldn't have to worry about Kathrine trying to kill them.

Warning: Angst, slightly AU, YAOI/Shounen AI. If this offends you, please don't read or else I will give Kathrine permission to go after you. Or maybe I can just let Jennifer deal with you sometime in the future. She's worse then Kat when she wants to be. 

Now this has a Seiji/Touma pairing as the main attraction so please enjoy. Oh and Luna I know you said you wanted more Seiji/Touma so here you go. This one is for you too Wildefyre! I know you like this pairing.

**__**

My Friend

Written by Catherine and Song is by Jennifer

The blonde drove down the highway in the most disheartened of moods. He was going back. It had been five years since he actually returned to the manor where he had spent his final teen years, but he knew it was far too late for regrets. His family had called him home, he couldn't deny them and risked their shame and disappointment. Besides, it was what he had been raised for in the first place.

But the closer he drove to the place where so many good times and many memories were saved in past, the more he thought of the person that made him come back. He remembered the blue-haired archer that had befriended him first out of all them and who had gained more than just friendship.

**__**

It was the beginning of my life 

When I felt scared, and so alone

I stayed staring out of my corner

When everyone else I knew was gone

But then you came and put out your hand

With our friendship only in mind

I didn't know as you helped me up

You'd be the greatest friend I'd find

Seiji sat in his usual place by the large tree for lunch away from the rest of the students. It was only three weeks into his ninth grade year and he all ready had to deal with the flock of girls surrounding him. Luckily, a well placed grin or vicious glare would send them running in giggles or in whimpers. He hated having so many people around and preferred to be alone. _They only like me for my looks anyway,_ he told himself.

" This seat taken?" a foreign-accented voice asked in the mists of his thoughts. The blonde turned his head, ready to glare the newcomer away, but was shocked to see a blue-haired boy standing only inches from him with a large astronomy book in his hands. He was smiling with the deepest of blue eyes.

" Nani?" Seiji questioned ice in his tone. He didn't trust any of the people at the school, no matter how honest they appeared.

" Gomen for disturbin' ya but this is the most shaded place in the yard," the other teen apologized. " I just wanted ta sit in the shade."

" I don't own the tree," Seiji stated. He knew better than to deny someone the serenity of a shade in the afternoon.

" Guess ya right 'bout that," the boy nodded as he made himself comfortable three feet away under the long shielding branches. The boy proceeded to open his book and read with a content grin on his face. It was as if he was a cat that had just drank a bowl of cream.

Seiji let the presence of the boy slide and tried to regain his state of meditation. The more he tried, the less he could concentrate. Something was wrong and he couldn't tell what. His thoughts drifted to the boy that sat so close and yet so far way from him. He had seen the boy before around school and even now felt a strange pull towards him. It was like they should know each other and didn't even know each other's names.

" Is it always so peaceful here?" a recently familiar voice brought him back to reality.

" Excuse me?" he raised an eyebrow.

" It's so calm and peaceful on this side of the yard," the blue-haired boy smiled. Seiji took notice of how the boy's face lighted up and made him feel slightly more relaxed. " It is way better than all of the yells and confusion on the East Side."

" It quite tranquil without the yelling and annoying laughter," the blonde agreed.

" I thought ya would like it over there seeing as half of 'em chase ya like an entourage," the boy thought.

" I don't tell them to follow me around like love-sick dogs," Seiji glared at him.

The boy quickly put his hands in the air and shook his head, " I didn' mean it ta be rude or nothin'. I just thought you were one of the…"

" Popular pretty boys?" Seiji finished.

" Popular, yes. Pretty boy, no," the boy replied. He could tell that the tension was growing and tried to think of a way to ease it. " So do ya come 'ere often ta relax?" he asked.

" I sit here everyday," Seiji answered truthfully. He didn't know why he was talking to the other boy at all, but it just seemed like he should.

" I can tell why," the boy sighed. " The need ta get away from it all."

" You could say that."

" But I guess that wit' all girls following ya like that you need time to ya'self," the teen nodded knowingly. " Ya don't seem ta enjoy all the attention they give ya."

" Who would want girls to chase after them all because of their looks?" Seiji asked. " They care nothing for the person behind them."

" Guess ya right," the boy agreed. " But I could get use to that every once in a while."

" Be my guest," Seiji sighed. " Not like I really want it."

" So how come ya don't just tell 'em to buzz off?" the boy asked.

" Being courteous and polite is the beginnings of a true warrior," the blonde repeated words he had heard his grandfather use very often.

" So you training ta be a fighter?" the boy seemed rather shocked. " They ain't no more fighting like that anymo'a, but I guess it's still a sense of good manners."

" Exactly," Seiji agreed.

" I couldn' do wit' all those rules," the boy shook his head. " They'd only make me mo'a of a rebel." He smiled as he motioned to his blue hair. " Unfortunately, it kinda now grows that way." Seiji actually smiled back. Then they heard the bell signaling the end of the lunch period.

The blue-haired boy hopped to his feet, book in hand, and quickly dusted himself off. He put out his hand to Seiji and after a moment of hesitation, he accepted the help up. Shaking the blonde's hand gently the boy introduced himself, " Hashiba Touma."

" Date Seiji," the other replied. With that they parted, going to their separate classes into their own parts of the high school world.

**__**

Misery is all that I see now

But I still remember the laughs

All the great times we had together

Why couldn't they all just last?

Why couldn't they last?

Seiji drove still thinking of their first encounter. He didn't realize how much of a friend Touma would truly be to him. But they had always had that connection. They had started meeting at lunch every day under the tree. Most times they wouldn't say anything, just sitting in a content silence. They understood each other before really knowing anything save the other's name.

Touma had been the one to befriend him when all others cared about were his features. He looked beyond that and still liked him. It wasn't too long after that they met the others and found out about their armors. Still, it seemed that they had a connection more than just the armors. Something else had kept him attracted to Touma. The archer was the only one he ever let see him cry.

**__**

We were like two peas in a pod

You were always there when I needed to cry

I didn't see how I could leave you

With our twin dreams glued to the sky

The pain still remains inside me

'Cause I'll remember 'til forever

I'm sorry I had to break all the promises

That we set for us together

Touma opened the door silently and peeked into the dark room. Seiji barely even heard the creak of the door. It had been a month since the events in New York and the blonde was still trapped in a world of self-loathing and guilt. Touma had tried many times to talk to him, but it was like he was nothing more than a shadow. Never talking, never moving without the movement of another, and just there.

" Seiji?" Touma whispered loud enough for the other boy to hear. Yet, even though he didn't turn away from his spot on his bed, staring blankly out the window. The blue-haired archer slowly walked across the room and sat next to his sorrowed friend.

" Come on Seiji," Touma reasoned. " Ya can't stay here in our room like this eva'day. Ya have ta start eating right again and put this behind ya. It wasn't ya fault. Ya can't keep blaming ya'self."

__

Like hell I can't, Seiji thought to himself. This was Touma's daily routine. He would wake to Seiji staring out the window at nothing and try to convince him to eat breakfast. It had been going well the first two weeks, but then the blonde started to eat less and then completely stopped. No matter what the archer did, Seiji still blamed himself and was willing to die as penance.

" I'm not gonna sit by and watch ya kill ya'self Seiji," Touma stated. " Ya didn't do all the evil things ya think ya did. Shikaisen hurt all those people not you. Don't ya realize ya only hurtin' ya friends by goin' on like this?"

Still he received no answer from Seiji and was beginning to believe that the blonde had finally locked himself away completely. But he was not one to give up. If Seiji had locked himself away, then Touma would break down the walls and drag him out. Seeing as nothing else had worked against Seiji down spiral then he would just have to combat guilt by adding more on.

" Ryo's still upset over Luna, ya think he wants ta lose another friend so soon?" Touma asked. " Shin is trying his hardest ta not run up here and force ya ta eat. Shu is 'bout ready to come up here and drag you out of here by ya golden mane. Even poor Jun is starting to act depressed because of this. The kid doesn't know why ya don't come out of ya room anymo'a or why you won't eat. He even said he'd like you calling him a baby again if you would snap out of it. Don't ya see that ya makin' it hard for everyone?"

" I wasn't trying to hurt anyone else," Seiji finally whispered. " I didn't want anyone else getting hurt. I've already caused enough pain."

Touma was shocked at the first words spoken in weeks, but he knew he had to keep it up or Seiji might just close him out again. " Seiji that wasn't you before," Touma replied. " Don't blame ya'self for a madman's crimes."

" But I hurt all of those people," Seiji countered. " How is that not my fault? My weakness caused their deaths."

" You were drugged and help captive," Touma explained. " Ya couldn' stop what was happening, even though you tried. Ya have to believe me."

" But my armor killed all those people Touma, I heard their screams and killed them," Seiji was starting to lose control over his emotions as the memories swirled in his mind.

" Ya arma' was forced to do that," the boy shook his head. " I know ya feel bad because you couldn' stop it, but that doesn't mean ya slowly waste away as retribution. I won' let ya. Ya too much of a good friend for me ta let ya go out like that."

" Am I really a good friend?" Seiji asked in a surprised tone.

" Of course," Touma nodded. " You have always been there for me and nev'ah gave up when we might have. I rememba' when we first met. Ya could have easily blown me off and acted like a prep, but ya didn't. Ya were my first real friend I'd ever had."

Seiji didn't know what to say to Touma's confession. He didn't think he had been that important to anyone. Before he even realized it tears were flowing down his cheeks. Touma pulled him to him and rubbed his back in silent comfort. " Go ahead an' cry," he whispered. " I know ya needs it." He spent the next half an hour crying while Touma comforted him. 

**__**

I've started on my journey

With no one else to care

I've totally lost my way

Now that you're no longer there

Then he received the letter that had told him he was to return home. He didn't really want to leave, but it was his duty as the sole Date heir. Touma had actually told him to forget the tradition and try to live his life his way. If it had been one more day he would have listened to him. But, he had left anyway and tried not to look back. He had never even got a chance to tell Touma goodbye.

His family had him going straight into his duties when he returned and he lost himself in it. He had called the Yagyu manor a year later to find that Shin and Shu were a couple and moving to help Shu's family with the restaurant. Ryo had finally proposed to Nasuti and they were to be married the next summer. He had never even made it to the ceremony. Touma, he would find out, had gone off to college and was at a respective university. He was studying to become an astronomer.

So life had gone on without him. Seiji knew that they really wouldn't be so choked up about him leaving. They all knew he would have to do it sooner or later, preferably the latter. Yet, without them he felt lost. They were the only true friends he had ever had and now it seemed like they had almost forgotten him. To him it was like no one had cared what he was doing as long as he fulfilled his responsibilities to them. 

The years had passed by slowly and Seiji in turn began to forget. He tried to remember everything as it was, but it became just too hard. He even found himself partially forgetting how some of his friends looked before he left. Their faces becoming slightly distorted in his mind from years of trying to bury them. It made his loneliness even more unbearable.

**__**

How could I go with no goodbye?

How could I leave without a real answer why?

Our thoughts, our dreams, our friendship was so deep

All those promises I'll never get to keep

The memories are trapped in the darkest place

Worst of all is I don't even remember your face

I've gone back to the house where we use to play

All the old feelings come back as I wipe the tears away

He pulled into the driveway of the red and white mansion with a heavy load in his heart. Ryo and Mia wouldn't be there, having gone to France to visit Mia's family. Seiji could feel the wetness welling up inside of his eyes as he stared at the place that had given him so many good memories. The times he and the others played in the yard were some of the only times he had allowed himself to laugh. 

He remembered what it was like teaching Rowen how to fight with a sword. The blue-haired archer had trained for weeks just to be able to face Seiji in a fair match. He had almost won, too. But then he thought to how he left, leaving and not saying goodbye. He never told the one person that meant the most to him how much he would miss him and his Americanized accent or the way his hair would fall between his eyes and irritate him so. The way his face lit up like a Christmas tree when he smiled or how he would stare into the stars for hours, entranced by their beauty.

A quiet crackle of fallen leaves underfoot brought him out of his misery-filled thoughts. Seiji turned towards the side of the house to see a white tiger staring at him curiously. " Byakuen," he whispered as he walked towards the feline.

The animal waited patiently for him to reach his location and purred happily, rubbing his head against the blonde's leg. Seiji petted him behind his ears and smiled at the content purr he received. " I missed you too," he admitted. " Gomen, I've been gone so long."

The large cat seemed to accept this, but knew there was more to his ex-charge's return. He had been there to protect all of them and then Seiji had left. After that all of them seemed to go their separate ways as if with one gone they were no more than mere mortals again. He never blamed Seiji though, knowing that the blonde had responsibilities to take care of. What he did blame Seiji for was not completing one task before he did leave. But now all could be rectified.

Seiji noticed the mischievous look Byakuen wore on his features. The slyness of the cat that knew everything that had once gone on in the house and behind the scenes made him very curious. " What is it boy?" he asked.

If the tiger could have smiled he would have. He moved behind and began to sniff at the blonde's pocket. Seiji realized what he was looking for and pulled a small green orb from it. " Couldn't have come with out this, ne?" the bearer of Korin smiled. In an instant the sphere was out of his hand and in the tiger's mouth.

" Byakuen, you know that's not a toy!" he yelled. The feline only turned his head and made his way to behind the house. _What has gotten in to him? _Seiji wondered. He quickly followed after him and saw him running out towards the lake. " Crazy tiger," he muttered as he raced after him.

**__**

Misery is all that I see now

Why couldn't the good times last?

The memories are all but forgotten

But they're stuck in the past

I've started on my journey 

While no one else was there

And I do not know which way to go

Still wondering if you even care

Touma sat one the dock of the lake mourning to himself. He felt empty even with all of his success at school and work. Nothing really seemed to fit now that everyone had split up. Thankfully, Nasuti gave him permission to come out to the house whenever he needed time to think, but even that was becoming difficult. He couldn't even close his eyes without seeing a glimpse of blonde hair and lavender/blue eyes.

He knew he missed Seiji, but he didn't know if it was best for him to contact the swordsman. He couldn't sure if his emotions would stay in check long enough for him to say anything. The memories of their friendship stayed with him and yet seemed like they were only in the past, never to be rekindled. The thought was one he couldn't bear. Touma cared for Seiji more than anything and it hurt when he left to go home. He hadn't even gotten a chance to say goodbye.

Over the years his feelings of friendship for the blonde had changed and he didn't know how to face them. Seiji made him feel warm and they never needed too many words between them. He loved the way Seiji's eyes betrayed his hidden emotions, letting out more than the Korin Trooper wanted. He could still smell the blonde's scent of a summer wind mixed with sakura blossoms and different flowers. He could have inhaled the scent all day. If it was a drug, he was the worst of addicts.

Now he sat by the lake, staring at all the wondering koi, wondering if Seiji even cared about what he left behind. The blonde had never been one for too much company and he wondered now if he had enjoyed the time he spent at the manor or if it was all for duty. Then he remembered the times he heard Seiji's heavenly laugh and knew it wasn't true. The swordsman had never truly been one for laughing, even though to Touma his laugh was just as addictive as his scent, and to hear him do so meant he was very happy.

__

Oh why didn't I try harder ta stop him? Touma asked himself. _ I could have at least told him how I felt instead of staying up in our, no my, room._ His guilt was what almost made him missed the presence of a large animal next to him. " Hey Byakuen," he mumbled. That's when heard the clink of something light on the wooden dock.

The blue-haired archer felt something hit his foot and looked down. Next to him was the green orb of the Yoroi no Korin, glowing gently. " Nani?" Touma picked it up and stared at it in awe and confusion. " Where did ya get this?"

" Byakuen come back here!" he heard a familiar voice yell out from the woods. _Oh my God it can't be!_ Touma froze. That's when he saw a tall familiar figure exited the words with a dark scowl on his face.

****

Misery is all that can see now

But I still remember the laughs

All the great times we had together

Why couldn't the good times last?

I've started on my journey

With no one else to care

I've totally lost my way

Now that you're no longer there 

" You nut job of a tiger when I get my hands on…" Seiji stopped dead in his tracks when he saw who the tiger was sitting next to. Byakuen seemed to have the biggest of grins on his face as he walked past Seiji and into the woods.

" Touma?" Seiji didn't even notice the large cat's departure.

" H-hello, Seiji," the other man greeted. " It's b-been quite a while ain't it?"

" Yes it has," the blonde agreed. He could tell that the other man hadn't changed very much over their years of separation. Yet, now the two looked to be the same height instead of inches apart.

" How are ya?" Touma asked, trying to ignore the little voice that was singing praises in the back of his mind.

" I'm doing quite well," Seiji half-lied. He indeed was doing well with the dojo, but his family and self were other matters. " How have you been the last few years?"

" Got a good paying job as the head astronomer at the observatory," Touma smiled. " But what brings ya out here?"

" Needed to get away for a while and this is what first came to mind," he shrugged. " Thought it would be nice to see the old place again."

" It's pretty much just the way ya left it," Touma sighed. Then he remembered the orb in his hand and extended it to Seiji. " Guess this is what ya were chasing Byakuen for." The blonde nodded and took the orb in his hand. It immediately stopped glowing as it touched his cold fingers.

" How odd," Seiji whispered. Then he noticed the strange look Touma was giving him. _I could tell him now and let him hate me or never say anything and keep up this charade, _Seiji thought to himself. This is what he had been waiting for and dreading at the same time for five years. A chance to let out his feelings, but the fear kept turning his stomach.

Touma had the same thoughts in mind. He didn't know whether or to risk the bond they once had or to let it go for another five years. He wanted to break down and kiss Seiji hard on the lips right there, but worries of his friend's reaction held him back. What would Seiji think if he did something like that?

__

I'm going to tell him, Seiji told himself. He opened his mouth and whispered, " Touma?" The archer could see the confusion on his friend's face.

" What is it Seiji? Ya know ya can tell me anything," Touma smiled. _I just wish I could tell you everything._

" I…" Seiji started, but then he stopped. _I can't do this!! I can't do this!!! _" It was great to see you again, Touma." With that he turned around to leave. Touma was sure he saw tear fall from the blonde's eye.

With that Touma broke his last restraint. He grabbed Seiji's arm and pulled him around quickly, capturing the swordsman's before he could register confusion. The soft rose petals were better than he had imagined against his own and he was quickly falling into the kiss. One thing brought him back to reality, Seiji was kissing him back!!

The blonde was shocked when Touma turned his around so fast, but even more shocked to find the feel of his friend's mouth against his. Touma was kissing him with lips so soft and full they seemed more like sweet tasting clouds that were ready to rain. He fell into the kiss without even caring of all the fears he once had. All that mattered was making the moment last forever. Touma held him close as the kiss deepened.

Unfortunately, the two had to breathe, gasping with flushed cheeks and they took in deep breaths. " I wanted to tell ya how I felt for so long," Touma whispered. " I never knew how ta reach ya."

" I'm so sorry for not telling you how much you meant to me before I left," Seiji placed a hand behind Touma's neck and ran fingers through silky hair.

" I guess we both kept secrets," Touma smiled. " But I can't let ya go again. You don't know how hard it was to do it the first time."

" Believe me I know," Seiji nodded. " I felt lost without you there giving sarcastic and know-it-all remarks."

" Well I am Wisdom," Touma chuckled.

" Well now you're mine," Seiji smirked. " And as long as you want I'll be yours, even longer probably."

" But what about your family, what about providin' a heir?" Touma cocked and eyebrow. " What will they say?"

" I all ready explained to my family that I won't marry because they want me to," Seiji assured him. " They were suspecting it after three years of me running off all the girls they threw at me."

" But you can't exactly provide an heir with me," Touma pointed out.

" I don't care about the bloodline," the blonde shook his head. " but when it comes to kids, there's always adoption."

" You know it's strange," Touma laughed.

" What?"

" We haven't seen each other in five years and now we finally get together, become a couple and are even talking about our future together," Touma smiled. " It seems so simple after all the years of pushing it away."

" Love is never really simple until you admit it to yourself," Seiji smiled. " You taught me that."

" You're sure are a sweet talker," Touma nuzzled his head into the blonde's arched neck.

" Only for you," Seiji promised. " Now can we leave? I know a few more ways we can proclaim our love to each other." Touma looked at Seiji, whose eyes were now a shade of dark violet, and smiled.

" I like the sound of that," Touma agreed. The two quickly left the lake and headed back to the house. They reached the driveway to see Byakuen sitting calmly near Seiji's car. The blonde petted the tiger behind the ears and smiled.

" Touma remind me to bring Byakuen back a big steak," Seiji told his soon-to-be lover. The tiger seemed to smile at this, watching the two get in the car and pull away. Byakuen nodded knowingly, feeling that he had finally completed his duty his charges. Everything was just as it should have been to begin with. With that he walked to the back of the house to rest.

****

A/N: Did you like? I know the song is more or less doesn't work with the fic, but this is what came to Kitty. She's over with Jenny now balling her eyes out.

Kathrine: This is a debacle!! What kind of shit is this?!! Kitty I know you like fuzzy stuff, but this is enough to give an ELEPHANT a cavity!!! 

JC: I found it rather nice! It was a sweet, yet angsty fic and you see how great everything worked out. Kitty did a good job, even though she might just flood Spilt Persona's brain with all those tears. ( No longer able to stand the WAFFY and LOVEY DOVEY senses, Kathrine passes out.)

Jenny: Oh no Kat! ( Catherine starts crying even more.)

JC: We don't need the sadist blacking out because of lack of pain! Come on Kat get up! I thought you would like all f the inner turmoil they were going through. I know it was over love, but still! ( Jennifer comes in and douses Kathrine with burning hot wax. Kathrine only seems to smile at the burning sensation on her skin.)

JC: Guess she's a Masochist too. Well anyway, while we try to wake her up, would you readers please review? I know it was a little unusual, Kitty worked really hard on it and Jennifer needs someone to compliment her so that she'll actually try to open up more. PLEASE review!! ( Stares at the floor where Kathrine seems to be enjoying Jenny kicking her. She shakes her head turns the computer off.)


End file.
